


The Sun Holds the Moon

by Kittyinaz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently for Bella when Edward leaves, and after college, she leaves to travel through the mountains.  Imagine when she wakens to a whole new world that only had been hinted at in a book that is regarded as fantasy.<br/>This is dedicated to MamaKitty for all her courage when battling breast cancer.  This was the story I made up and told her when she was recovering from surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The Sky Is Going to Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MamaKitty).



  
 

 [ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1-LOTR.jpg)

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

_Italics_  is Elvish.  Since there is no convient translator tool out there.

 _‘Italics’_  is personal thought

**Pre Edit Count –   2,369 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Letters from the Sky_ by Civil Twilight.

* * *

In a clearing, off in the distance and far East from the Misty Mountains, the very backbone of the continent itself, cold mist seeps around a tent, shrouding it from the old forest around it. A horse is snuffling as he shifts near the flaps, looking out uneasy in the mist. Something has changed and he is unsure exactly what, but he is not liking this for him or his mistress.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Bella.jpg)

Inside the tent is a woman sleeping restlessly, long mahogany hair curled down around her hunched shoulders, as though she is trying to ward off the same old nightmare. That nightmare is played with such redundancy, that she no longer cries out in pain. But her restless moves are enough to make noise to capture some sharp ears to her clearing.

Those sharp ears belong to strangers creeping up to the campsite, with their bows drawn, as they try to make sense of the scene in front of them. Their leader had been the one who had heard the movements of a body among clothe, and had indicated for them to find the source.

Dismounting when they are close, the leader, nods to the dome shaped object in the middle of the quiet clearing.  He can hear the sounds that had diverted them from their path as being in the object.  Another of his men grabs the rope the horse is tied up with, talking to it in a musical language, too quiet for human ears.

However, the woman in the tent seems to no longer purely human. As she hears the sounds, her eyes fly open, just as the blonde man enters the tent, and the two stare at each other shocked. His blue eyes widen, then narrow as he looks her over, and sees…a shimmer over her. Like there is a spell over her, but he is unsure of how it was placed there, nor whom the woman in front of him could be.

The woman narrows her eyes at the man, and then moving quicker than he expected, pulls her hand from under her pillow, putting the long knife she had there at his throat. “Who the hell are you? And what the hell is that person speaking out there?”  He had no idea how she had surprised him, an elf, but she has.  It just adds to the mystery surrounding her.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Legolas.jpg)

The blonde turns his head slightly to the side as the language just spoken by her sounds familiar, but slightly off. He answers slowly in the common tongue, “I am Legolas, and he is speaking Sindarin.”

Her eyes widen even further, her mind making the connection with his name, what he looks like as well as the language he just named, and it is enough to have her stumbling back. She actually hears a language she had learned easily being spoken with a fluency that can only mean daily using it.  ‘ _Too much!’_ She thinks.  Maybe finally her mind has broken under the stress of all these years and the secrets she has been keeping?

As she continue to stare at the man in front of her, she shakes her head, demanding, “What the hell is going on? Are you some type of acting group trying to give this area a sense of authenticity?” There is no other alternative available to her, even with her nimble mind, and the facts she has been exposed to over the years.

Legolas stares at her, sensing her fear, her need for answers, but at the same time, needing his own. “Who are you? What is this thing and why are you here?” He indicates the tent they are in, a structure that while familiar, the materials making it up not so much.

She stares at him, and though he is talking slowly, she is too busy running through her mind the alternatives of how they are here and what they really are, that his words do not fully register.

Then suddenly Legolas moves his head enough that she sees his ears, and her eyes widen. “Wha-how??? I don’t understand!” She has no control over her words, and she falls back in shock, her knife leaving his throat.

As her eyes quickly take stock of his clothing and its fabric, she just asks the first thing on her mind, “Are they finally making that movie now? Have I stumbled last night in a shoot site? I am so sorry, it was so late, and I was so tired of riding…” Her mind sputters and she is just word vomiting all over the place. She knows it, but cannot help it.

Realizing that she has lost control, that something has happened to make her not being able to grasp what is going on, he looks around the inside of the dome, and notices objects he has never seen. He frowns, “Are you a sorcerer? What manner of things are these?” He is hoping that she can center herself enough to actually listen to what is being said, as well as giving him the answers he is needing.

She just opens her mouth and can’t utter a word. There is too much information flooding her mind, hearing the people outside talking coupled with his own acting was too much. She closes her mouth and just blinks rapidly at him as her brain is sorting through the material it is gathering to be able to give her some balance in a world that is no longer making sense.

Sighing, but acknowledging the fact that he may be overloading her, Legolas leans back on his hunches, and asks again, “What is your name?”  Maybe something so simple will help orientate her, and give him some information as well.

She stutters, “Is-Isabella. But most people call me Bella.”  Her eyes are watching him, but still blinking a little faster than normal.

He smiles at her. He cannot help it, but he has such a sense of…familiarity that he has not had with anyone for years. But at the same time, he cannot just leave her be, not when she is this confused. So he sighs, and glances out the way he came. “Bella.” He says her name, and when she meets his eyes, he tells her gently. “I know nothing of your ramblings, but this is not a good place to be camped. There are things in this wood that are dangerous, even to a large company such as the one I am traveling with. Right now, we are between my home, and my destination. Will you travel with me, so I can ensure your safety? When we find ourselves in safer places, we can figure out what is bothering you.” It was slow and hard for him to use this language, it is one of the newer ones of the race of man, but until he can find another language to speak with her, it will do.  And he is still mystified by the shimmer over her.

Bella looks around and sighs. She has no idea what is going on, and this man that literally seems to have fallen from the sky, from a book she knows by heart, well, it seems it would be best to travel with him. Nothing is making sense. But as she looks up at the man, she can see the sincerity he is showing. Sighing, she nods.  At least she will have a doozy of a dream to remember for future times.

His smile gets wider and he tells her, “Good. Now what do you need to bring, and can you ride long periods of time?”  As time goes by, conversing in this language makes it easier.  He has been rusty since the battle of the Lonely Mountain.

She looks over the tent, answering him, “Give me some time, and I will have everything ready.” And with that, she starts rolling up her sleeping bag, and setting the few things she had pulled out of her bag back in with practiced ease.  She has done this so much over the years, that there is no thought really into how she does it, so it gives her mind time to put the puzzle together of what is going on.

Legolas watches every move, seeing her grab another knife from a different hiding place.  She proceeds to strap it along with the one pulled earlier and a few other knives and odd looking weapons into various places on her being. She soon has the inside of the mini hut cleared, and when she went to take the bag out of the tent, Legolas grabs it and brings it outside with him.  While at the same time extending his other hand to her and bringing her out into the weak light surrounding them, that barely burns through the mist that makes looking above her campground almost impossible.

Bella looks around, and catches her breath at all the people around, staring at her as openly as she is staring at them. As Legolas, they seem to glow to her, and to say they were actually more beautiful than even the Cullens, well, she assures herself it was her memory that had to be faulty.

Legolas tugs on her hand he is still holding, “Lady Bella, tell us where the gear is for your horse, and we will ready him as some of my group heads to gather our own horses.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Ur%C3%BAvion.jpg)

She just nods, and letting go of his hand, she waves her hand at a pile. One of the other elves pulls the cloth off, and is soon tacking up her horse. She shrugs, a little surprised that Urúvion is as calm as he is. She loves the horse, and though the owner had tried to talk her out of buying him when she had met him, they both took to each other.

Since then, she has had complaints about him being feisty in each and every stables she has boarded him in, but with her, he follows around the pasture and will often stand with his head over her shoulder. She had bought him when he was 2 years old and worked with him slowly until now, when he is 5. She planned to have a long time with him. One of the complaints she had heard was that he was uncut. They criticized her for ridding a stallion, but she has never had problems, and if he really wants a mare, then, there is not much she can do about it. But she just couldn’t see making him a gelding.

So seeing these strangers and him allowing them to saddle him, is a surprise. Then the male that is doing it, asks Legolas, “ _Why such a heavy saddle for the horse?”_ The saddle weighed three times more than a normal human one, much less one of theirs.

She didn’t think of not answering him, “ _It is the lightest I could find. I couldn’t do a saddle that didn’t allow saddlebags, so this was the only option.”_

All movement of the elves around her campsite pauses as they all turn to her. Legolas cannot help but ask, “ _Do you understand us?_ ”

She nods, “ _Though I never heard the language spoken so fluently. Where I come from, it is not thought of as a ‘real’ language. I know of it because it is my…”_  and the language fails her, so she finally says, “Profession? Learning?”

Legolas thinks on these odd words, but he finally nods. “Your calling.”  This fits better than any other to find a word to describe it.  Their version of what she is trying to call it is called a calling for them.

She shrugs, then turns to the tent, and pulls the tent poles. She has done this so many times, that she is an expert on building and taking down her campsites. Last night, she had pushed for a clearing and when she and Urúvion had stumbled on the spot, she had basically built her tent and pulled off the tack from him. Only after making sure he was fine, she stumbled into the tent and just ate a MRE and tumbled into bed, not even bothering to change.

Within minutes she has the tent in its storage, and checking the site, nods as she has made as little impact as possible.  This has always been a priority to her, to never make a footprint on the world.

Legolas had watched her movements, and is surprised when the dome structure collapsed so easily after a few tugs. But he is very impressed with her, and when she heads to her horse, he turns to mount his own steed that had come up to him.

He cheerfully greets Manwë and mounts her in seconds. He moves closer to her own steed, admiring the lines of the stallion. The horse obviously loves its master and had moved to her on his own. When she had added her bags, he had often reached back and played with her. She had laughed, and shoved his head away, and he just waited and did it again. But never did he actually make it hard for her; it was obvious he was playing with her.

Legolas smiles. It has long been known that Man often did not care for their animals the same way the elves did, but these two have bonded, and he is sure that the horse often follows her like their own do.

When she is up in the saddle, he moves beside her, and his group arranges themselves, as he asks,  _“Are you ready, Bella?”_

When she nods, he gives the symbol, and the group leaves, silent as the leaves, disappearing into the mist, as if never there.

* * *

After a few silent miles, Legolas gets her attention,  _“Bella, I do not understand what you meant by a shoot site?”_ It has been one of the things running through his mind that he really cannot understand what she meant in any language.

His voice brings her out of her thoughts, and she looks to him. She frowns, and picking through her memory, “ _I am confused, Legolas. I would have told you earlier that I had traveled this way just yesterday, but none of this is familiar. I am waiting for the mist to burn off, to see if anything looks familiar.”_  It is puzzling to her, but she had been out of it when they found the campsite, she may of mistaken what she had seen.

It is a struggle to remember the language, but it seems the more she hears it, and even tries to speak it, the more fluent she becomes. She has looked down on the compass on her wrist, and they are traveling from the same direction she had come. But nothing looks familiar. Even the trees looked different.

Frowning as he turns her words over in his head, Legolas tries to think of something, anything to help her. After a few minutes he tells her,  _“I am traveling to Lórien. It is where the Lady is. She may be able to help you. If not, she will find a way to do so. But I will not leave your side until we know what is going on. It cannot be easy to find yourself in a company such as ours and knowing no one.”_  He is much gentler with her than he had been with humans the last time he has been among them.

She smiles at him, surprised by his observations. She then frowns, and asks hesitantly,  _“I have heard of your name, and the place that you travel to. But to me, they are tales, such as those told by the fireside. I am unsure if I should tell you, or should I wait until we meet the Lady?_ ” She figures she can be honest, she clearly remembers who the Lady is.

He looks at her quickly, and then takes the words she has spoken quietly and with such great thought, through. He finally sighs,  _“As much as I would like to hear such tales, it is best to tell these stories in the safety of Lórien._ ”

She cannot help but laugh at him, and just asks,  _“Answer me one question, and it will allow me to think on things, and try to place them in the order they should be.”_  When he nods, she asks,  _“Do you know of the name Gimli?”_

He frowns, and slowly answers her question,  _“The name is familiar. I think it was one of the dwarves that had visited Mirkwood many years ago on their way to the Lonely Mountain who had mentioned the name.”_

And that told her so much that Urúvion throws up his head and looks back at her as she freezes in shock. When she does not react, he reaches around and nips at her knee, startling her.

Legolas watches her as she swallows a couple of times, and finally says in the language that she had spoken when first woken, “Oh my God. What have you gotten yourself in the middle of this time, Swan?”

He looks at her curiously, and says nothing when he can see she is overwhelmed. But he is even more curious about her reactions to the name of a dwarf, the son of a dwarf.

* * *

**Final count:  2,980 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LoTR-Signature.gif) 


	2. A New Direction

 

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2-LOTR.jpg)

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

**Pre Edit Count –   2,366 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: End of All Days_  by 30 Seconds to Mars.

* * *

_Previously:_

_She cannot help but laugh at him, and just asks, “ **Answer me one question, and it will allow me to think on things, and try to place them in the order they should be.** ” When he nods, she asks, “ **Do you know the of name Gimli?** ”_

_He frowns, and slowly answers her question, “ **The name is familiar. I think it was one of the dwarves that had visited Mirkwood many years ago on their way to the Lonely Mountain**.”_

_And that told her so much that Urúvion threw up his head and looked back at her as she froze in shock. When she does not react, he reaches around and nips at her knee, startling her._

_Legolas watches her as she swallow a couple of times, and finally says in the language that she had spoken when first woken, “Oh my God. What have you gotten yourself in the middle of this time, Swan?”_

_He looks at her curiously, and says nothing when he can see she is overwhelmed. But he is even more curious about her reactions to the name of a dwarf._

_Now:_

* * *

Through the forest which is not as noisy as she is used to in her time, with all the birds, ride the line of elves and one human on their silent horses. They are not in a single file, but some are side by side, while others ride by themselves, but all have their hands close to their swords, bow ready to be used to the safety of their group. Bella is riding beside Legolas, her mind still in shock as she realizes she is somehow in the books, but not. She is somehow in the space of time between the Hobbit and the Fellowship of the Ring. The period of no stories really.

But how? And why now? What is going on? She no longer doubts that she is travelling with elves. Because of how hard it is to get into Russia, she just can’t see them using this for a scene, even though this is one of the areas Tolkien had used to base part of the story on. In fact she had heard a rumor saying they were going to use New Zealand for Middle Earth.

Too many things are just jarring on this being an elaborate prank. No one she knew would take this much time, or the money it would to dress all these elves in clothing that look like theirs did. And speaking the language with such fluency?

No. No matter how she tried to turn things to have it make sense to her, she is finding that there is more and more evidence that this is real. And for it being a dream, the other explanation? The pain from riding too long yesterday without a break and not enough of a rest is making itself known. But Bella is used to it, having ridden often, and knowing that this trip would be the most intensive for the two of them. She had also included pills for Urúvion in case she noticed him being in any pain.

And that causes her to bring herself up short. She did have items that she will need to try to stretch out. She starts taking a mental inventory of the items in her bags.

Legolas allows the silence since it seems like Bella needs the time, but he keeps stealing glimpses at her. He cannot explain the feelings he has around her, but he knows the longer he is with her; the more he doesn’t think he will be leaving her side soon.

With this in mind, his mind comes up with some ideas on how to introduce her to his family, and more reasons to have her by his side. These thoughts run through his head, and without noticing, the two ride through the remainder of the day until they come to an elven way stop.

The rest of the group has noticed the way their leader and prince is fascinated with the human they had found earlier. But then, they also see the glimmer around her, and like him, wonder what is she hiding.

They watch her carefully, and wait to see what she does next. They all admire her horse, and can easily see the tight bond the two share, one very much alike the steeds they ride.

When they rode into the way station, Bella is still involved in her thoughts, but you can see the care and love she has for her mount as she takes care of him. And more of their interaction is seen, as she slides off, and doesn’t even bother with the reins, as Urúvion follows behind her. She pulls off the saddle and the rest of her gear, and they watch as she brings out his stuff that is packed on top. Urúvion stands there patiently, as she takes care of him.

When she ends at his head, they just stand there, him chuffing in her hair softly his head around her as if he is hugging her. Bella is leaning against him, relaxing.

Legolas takes care of his horse, and then reluctantly calls softly, “Bella?”

Aware, but still lost in her thoughts, she give Urúvion a parting pat, then grabs her bag and follows him to the other side of the shelter. Looking around, she makes note of the many pallets separated by a curtain, so that if the sleeper wishes, there could be privacy.  Well as much privacy as there can be with a clothe dividing the areas.  She also notes the woodwork, which is quite beautiful and looking like many people have spent their time carving it.  She figures it was a pastime for those who couldn’t sleep or was forced to stay here because of outside forces.

Seeing her mind elsewhere, Legolas makes a noise.

Turning to see what he wanted, and when he indicates a spot next to him, she gracefully folds herself on the pallet.  Sighing, Bella then methodically unpacks her bag.

Bella is inventorying what she has, and while there is quite a bit, it is still not enough if she is stuck here for a long period of time.

Legolas, after doing his part in readying for the night, soon sits cross legged on the pallet next to her, and watches as she pulls things out of her bag and piles them in different areas. He is shocked by how much there is in her small packs, but he also realizes that most of it is bundled into small packages. Only when she grabs a tablet looking thing, and looks at it with an odd expression does he turn his head and asks: “What is it, Milady?”

She shakes herself out of it, and looks up at the blue eyes of the blonde elf. “It is… well it’s called an iPad, but I cannot begin to explain what it is. But it is fragile, and there is information that I may need that is stored in it. I am unsure what to do with it.”

He lifts an eyebrow, holds his hand out, and when she puts the thing in his hands, he looks over it carefully. It is lighter than it looks, he had thought it a book or a stone tablet, but it is neither. He realizes that the front is glass, and his eyebrows rise as he tries to think of what this thing can do. But more importantly, if she thinks it is important, how to ensure it doesn’t break.

One of the other men clears his throat. He has dark hair, and is actually short haired, unlike the other men and women around him. He stands effortlessly, and hands her some soft skins. “Wrap it in this, and it should cushion it well. One of us should have room in our bags for it, milady, if it makes it too bulky to fit back in your bags.”

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Beriothien.jpg)

She lifted her eyes to meet the green ones of the man in front of her, and she smiles at him. He grins down at her, and after she takes the skins from him, he bows to her with a grin on his face, “I am Beriothien, milady. Glad to make your acquaintance.”

He, unlike Legolas, is more fluent in the language, having been around the race of man more often than others of his kind.

Then Bella raises an eyebrow, and just asks bluntly, “Why is your hair short?”

The rest of the group laughs as Beriothien turns slightly embarrassed, “I lost a bet with the March Warden. In return, for a century, I need to keep my hair shorn this close. But, I have found it is easier to maintain once I got used to it.” He rubs the back of his head ruefully.

Snickering at the look on his face, she tells him. “I can see why if you do that often.”

And the group just laughs harder. Soon, they are more relaxed, and a lot of them gather around her pallet as they eat dinner.

Bella is looking through her things, and then sighing, opens the iPad to make a list of what she has. When she turned it on, they all gasped. She looks up, and seeing their faces alight with curiosity, she tells them, “ _Like I said it is hard to explain it. The best example is magic, but it is pure science. But I remember something said long ago in my time, ‘Objects of Science can be seen as magic to those not used to it.’”_ She shrugs, _“And since I cannot explain how it is made, or how it runs to make sense to you, it is magic to you and to me.”_

Legolas reaches for it, and he examines the surface with awe. He then touches it, and the screen changes. He was startled, but remembering how precious it seems to her, he keeps a firm grip on it.

Arranging things, she reaches out and takes it from him; swiftly closing the app he had opened. She opens another one and starts listing the items in front of her. When Beriothien asks her what she is doing, she tells him, “ _Making a list of what I have. I am someone who likes lists; it makes sure nothing is forgotten until sometimes too late. It also calms me.”_

A female leans forward, and asks, “ _Do you mind if I ask what you need calm for, milady?”_

Listing the last item, Bella grabs it, and putting everything away, she slowly answers,  _“I am not sure what to say, or not say. I cannot explain how I am here, but I am not from this place. While I have been exposed to many things in my short life, I am unsure how to handle this. To be torn from my life and end up here and with no idea why.”_

The female nods, and then tells her,  _“I am unsure of how you came to be here, but I am sure our prince is going to make sure you are not adrift in this world. I also pledge to not leave you alone in this world.”_

Beriothien nods,  _“I as well. Though I am sure our Prince has his own piece to say.”_

Rolling his eyes at the others, he nods. “ _I pledge that you will not be alone in this world of ours. If nothing else, I will claim you as my kin happily. I am unsure why you are here, but I cannot believe you are here without purpose, and I will gladly help you in completing that quest.”_

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Sidhiel.jpg)

The rest of the group assures Bella that they too will help if needed. But none of them pledge as the three had. The female nods her head to Bella as she tells her,  _“Unlike Beriothien, I do not claim to have such a mouthful for a name. You may call me Sidhiel, milady._ ”

Though hesitant to ask, her curiosity normally wins out, “ _Why do you all call me, Milady? I have no claim to any titles, and am human.”_

Looking at her in shock, Legolas tells her,  _“At least you will have the claim to milady, I have told you that I will claim as kin. And you are not human. There is a shimmer around you that tells us that you have had something hiding your true nature.”_  He watches her for her reaction.

Shaking her head slowly,  _“I know not of this shimmer, but then, I have never seen anyone glow as you all do. I think it will be one of those things that will have to wait for an explanation._ ”

Legolas shares a look with Beriothien and then tells her,  _“Bella, only other elves, those descendent from us or the wizards can see the light of an elf without us showing it. I promise you, we are all not showing it, as it is often that the grace of the Valar seems to bring the darkness descending the Middle Earth to us.”_  He is careful, but if she can see the glow of the grace, then she is probably one of them, or at least a descendent of them or one of the wizards. But the world rang with the coming of the wizards, and nothing heralded her coming among them.

She looks at him, thinking of the Valar, the ones who had helped the elves, who as gods to them.  They are the ones who kept them safe for awhile from the evil in Mordor, as well as who encouraged them to make their way to the West.

Sidhiel takes pity on Bella, and tells the rest, “ _This will not be solved by us tonight. We have an early start tomorrow and for the next couple of days to reach the borders of Lórien. I suggest we concentrate on getting Milady to our destination with her tablet of magic. Once she is there, hopefully our questions will be answered. Both our questions, and those of Lady Bella.”_

Nodding to her, the rest of the elves make their way to their pallets. Soon the room is silent, as Bella tries to rest.

Legolas rolls over, and, after awhile, observing that she is not asleep, quietly suggests,  _“Why don’t we check on the horses?”_

Nodding, she quietly makes her way to the door into the open stables. Once through the door, Urúvion is beside her, and she smiles at him as she rubs his muzzle. Following Legolas with him on her heels, she walks out and is treated to a view of the stars.

While uniquely beautiful to see, Bella loses the last hope that she is in on a prank. The stars are familiar, but so far from her own stars, that there is nothing to account for it but a huge gap in time, or a different reality. A tear drops from her eye as she accepts that she is here, and that her life is now one that is based back in a book.

* * *

**Final count:  2,595 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LoTR-Signature.gif) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you guys this would be a slow loading.. AS always please review and you can visit me on my site to know what is going on.


	3. Breaking Ice

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/3-LOTR.jpg)

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

**Pre Edit Count –   1,995 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Goodbye, Apathy_  by OneRepublic.

* * *

_Previously:_

_While uniquely beautiful to see, Bella loses the last hope that she is in on a prank. The stars are familiar, but so far from her own stars, that there is nothing to account for it but a huge gap in time, or a different reality. A tear drops from her eye as she accepts that she is here, and that her life is one that is based back in a book._

_Now:_

* * *

Legolas had given her privacy to acknowledge her loss, but soon he is beside her, and when she lets a sob escape out loud, he holds her close to him.

Seeing the woman who had drawn a knife on him when surprised, break down like this is not something he likes to see. He holds Bella and rests his head on hers, as she uses his jerkin to hide her cries. Through his attempts to soothe her, Legolas ponders the emotions she evokes in him.

It is not like the feelings he heard those that find their other half experience, but rather an imperative not to leave her anytime soon, and it confuses him. Until he knows otherwise, he is just going to go with it. No matter what his father may have to say about it. And knowing him, he would have plenty.

No, Legolas is going to take this one day at a time, and help the little woman who captured his interest.

Bella soon gets herself under control, and relaxes in Legolas’s arms. Until now, she has not had contact with another being, except Urúvion, for months. She shudders with the knowledge, and when Legolas feels it, he pulls away to look down at her.  _“What is wrong, little one?”_

She takes a deep breath, and tells him,  _“The stars… they are w-wrong. And then I just realized how sad my life has become. I don’t know if I belong back there, I always felt a step out of tune with everyone, and even though I have no idea what is going on, I am much more comfortable here. I just don’t understand.”_

Thinking it over, he offers,  _“Maybe you never belonged? I cannot see this out of step with everything you speak about. You are very soothing to be around, not only for me, but also for the others. Even our steeds are soothed by your very presence.”_

Chuckling at his comment, Bella tells him bluntly,  _“I am one of the clumsiest people I know. I trip on air.”_

Legolas ponders her statement with a frown on his face,  _“But you have not done it once here. Maybe it has something with previously being a step out of tune. Perhaps it holds a grain of truth. That you were out of tune, because you didn’t belong there, mayhap you needed to be there, to gain something that we require here.”_

His words tumbling in her head, Bella is still as she thinks on what he says. She cannot help but think he might be right, but still has to ask,  _“What makes me special? Do you know how many people would love to be in my place right now? In my world, or time, or whatever it is, people dream of this very opportunity. And instead, I am here. It makes no sense.”_

He smiles down at her,  _“Wait. It may not make sense now, at one point, all the pieces of this puzzle will make sense in your mind. Your questions will be answered. It may not be the answers you wish, but you will find that they are the ones you need.”_

She laughs, “ _That just sounds so like what I know of your people.”_

Legolas shakes his head,  _“Our people.”_  He gently corrects.

Looking away from him, she shakes her head again,  _“We don’t know that for sure.”_

Taking her chin by his fingers, he raises her head to meet his blue eyes, and tells her, “ _I do. Something tells me you are here to shake the apathy of our kind. And that you are one of us. Again, answers will come. But for now, I think it is time to sleep, Sidhiel is right, we will be doing some hard traveling until we get to the borders of Lórien.”_  He continues to search her brown eyes, looking for his own answers, and can’t find any.

Sighing, he offers his arm, and they head inside, with Urúvion watching the two. When they go inside, he turns his head around and looks at what his beloved rider had been staring at, chuffing as he too sees a different sky than the one he is used to.

* * *

The next couple of days pass almost in the same fashion. The other elves taking what they can from Bella’s pack, trying to lighten the load on her horse, all the while Beriothien is muttering that he will be replacing the god forsaken saddle when they get back to civilization.

Legolas rides at her side, but both Beriothien and Sidhiel take the places immediately ahead and behind them. All of them ride silently, and as fast as they can while not pushing the horses. They are all experienced riders, but the elves are aware of other dangers that could have them pushing their mounts to escape at a moment’s notice.

However, though the trip was hard, it had been peaceful. And in normal Middle Earth fashion, that peace ended when they thought they were close to safety.

The rear guard luckily heard the noise of the bow being pulled, and warned them all,  _“Orcs!”_

Legolas, not even thinking, swung around and slapped Urúvion’s haunch telling Bella,  _“Ride!”_

He locks eyes with the two who had sworn to Bella, and they both ride with her, letting him know they will keep her safe. He swings around, and once the group is together, they all take off after the three, guarding the flanks where the attack will come.

And within moments, the attack hits, arrows coming down like rain, and the elves and their steeds are soon doing a time old dance in avoiding the arrows, or grunting as one would hit. Luckily the group makes it through not losing anyone.

This race keeps up for the last of the furlongs before the border and right when Legolas thinks they have made it, a pack of ogres attack the three in front of him.

His bow is in his hands in seconds and firing upon the beasts alongside the others, but one manages to make a lucky grab and Bella falls out of the saddle.

She lands hard, but manages to have one of her long knives out as the rest of the pack descend upon her. She grits her teeth, but is quickly attacking them, managing to kill one, while holding another off.

Legolas is soon off his horse, attacking the pack with the others and trying to make it to the center where their newest comrade is trapped. His heart is hammering as he tries with everything he has to get to her, but starts to feel helpless as the pack seems to gain more members.

Then a horn sounds, and there are more elves fighting with them. His spirits lifting, he fights harder to get to his Bella in the middle.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Haldir.jpg)

But out of nowhere, he sees a silvery blonde head appear at her back, and the two are soon… _dancing._  There is nothing to call it but that. A very deadly dance for the orcs, but one that is entrancing to watch.

Soon, reinforcements arrive, and the orcs are either dead, or in the process of dying. The two in the center of the pack are leaning against each other as they pant for air, both of them thanking every deity they know of that they had survived.

Legolas is there in an instant and grabs Bella, looking her over, “ _Oh thank the Gods. Do you have any scratches?”_

Bella nods to her arm and winces once Legolas tears her sleeve off to make quick work of the wound. Her other two elves are soon at her side to help, but Legolas is shaking his head, as he looks up at Bella, “ _I need to clean the wound. Often they have poison on their weapons.”_

Gritting her teeth, Bella reaches down and grabbing a knife hidden lower on her leg, she tells Legolas, “ _Either you bleed it, or I will.”_

Legolas stares at her in shock, but the silver haired elf who appeared at her back takes the knife saying,  _“It is the best way to get rid of it before it gets into her blood.”_  He soon has the wound bleeding freely, watches it closely, then when he scents nothing but clean blood, he holds out his hand for the binding that Sidhiel has ready. He quickly and efficiently binds the wound, but his hands are gentle on her, and when he is done, he looks up at her and freezes.

Bella is also frozen as she looks into his silvery eyes, making note that his hair and eyes match. She finally says,  _“What is going on?”_

The elf blinks, and then stepping away from her, shakes his head.  _“Not possible. Not after all this time!”_  And he heads the other way, barking out commands that has the group assembling the horses.

Bella turns to look at her elves, but even they look shocked, and finally she asks, “ _What the hell?_ ”

Beriothien turns to her, and smiles. “ _I think you are going to be my new best friend.”_

Rolling her eyes, she just lifts an eyebrow, but the other elves just stare at her, with a smile appearing on their lips, even Legolas. He had though he would have been jealous, but finds himself happy. A sound off in the distance makes the smile drop, and he turns to his company,  _“Get mounted and ready to leave. It is not safe for us yet.”_

They all nod, and when Bella turns to look for her horse, an elf that she doesn’t recognize comes up to her, with him following the silver haired elf. He grins down at her, amused by his brother’s reactions, and glad to have met the female that would finally have to deal with him. With a bow, he presents her horse,  _“Milady, I believe this is your steed. I would have you know he took down many an orc trying to make it to your side.”_

She looks at him, and then tells him,  _“I thank you for the assistance to Urúvion in coming back to my side.”_

He laughs, looking down at her,  _“It was more of him leading me to you. I look forward to hearing the story of you two in Lórien.”_

With that he bows and is moving away, leaving Bella to mount and look at the amused faces of the elves around her. _“What do you know that you are not telling me?_ ”

With that Legolas falls into his place by her side and just tells her,  _“When we meet the Lady, I suspect that much will be revealed. Until then, allow us our enjoyment.”_

She sighs as she rolls her eyes, and spurs Urúvion forward, not shocked when the rest of the elves laugh and move with her. A movement catches her eye and she sees a flash of silver hair here and there, and somehow, she realizes that the strange elf is traveling in the trees, with them.

Frowning, she wonders about the ease it causes her to know he is there. Yes there will be much to wonder about.

However, a voice echoes in her mind, “ _Welcome, Granddaughter of Ilúvatar. I welcome you to the home of the Elves, and look forward to meeting you._ ”

The voice was melodic, but Bella has herself shaking from the odd peacefulness that had descended and there was a melodic laughter, “ _Oh yes, I will be glad to meet you, Daughter of the Valar_.”

The thoughts that came rushing in as that name was given was enough to have Bella sway in her saddle, and her last thought was of falling and being caught by the silver haired elf.

* * *

**Final count:  2,109 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LoTR-Signature.gif)


	4. Song of the Star

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/4-LOTR.jpg)

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

**Pre Edit Count –   2,344 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Council of Elrond_  by Enya.

* * *

_Previously:_

_The voice was melodic, but Bella has herself shaking from the odd peacefulness that had descended and there was a melodic laughter, “Oh yes, I will be glad to meet you, Daughter of the Valar.”_

_The thoughts that came rushing in as that name was given was enough to have Bella sway in her saddle, and her last thought was of falling and being caught by the silver haired elf._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella wakes to a room that seems to move and even when she rapidly blinks the view does not change. She realizes that the room is slightly moving, but the ceiling is made of cloth and ripples in the breeze.

She rises, and finds herself in an exquisite gown, that shockingly felt like having nothing on her. Moving to the railing that is visible to her she looks upon a city in the trees. It takes her breath away as she can hear some singing as if the very trees sing to her.

Then a voice comes from behind her,  _“What makes you so sure that they are not singing a greeting to you, Nielíqui_ _? For you are the one that is here to clear many misunderstandings._ ”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_meme1eOkXZ1re3c2eo3_500.gif)

Bella turns, puzzled at the name she had been given, and turns to see who can only be Galadriel. She is instantly bedazzled by the look of thousands of stars caught in her eyes, and bows to the woman she knows as the ruler of Lothlórien.

Galadriel smiles at her, telling her,  _“There is no need for you to bow to me, Daughter of Oromë. In fact you are the one who has come to lead us in the following times._ ”

Shaking her head, Bella tells her, “ _I do not understand.”_

Holding her hand to her, Galadriel tells her,  _“Come. Your father is awaiting you in my throne room. He is most eager to meet you.”_

Feeling as though she is in a dream, Bella takes her hand, and walks with her to the room she had spoken of. There was the silver haired elf she remembers, as well as her companions, Legolas, Beriothien and Sidhiel.   But in the room was an elf that she felt a connection, one as deep as the one she felt for the Silver haired elf.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Orom%C3%AB.jpg)

The elf smiles, and opening his arms, calls out to her,  _“Daughter, you have returned.”_

Moving into his arms, she feels a deep satisfaction within, and the others gasp as the shimmer is released, and her true form is shown to all. Her hair is still mahogany, but the color defies description as such. The rich colors remind them of the summer, the light playing on the trees. Her eyes are a golden brown, the same as the elf who had greeted her.

While the others watched her change, Bella experienced a whole other life. She finds herself in a place that the male that had called her daughter as another being. She stares at him as memories fall into place, and as Legolas had commented, truth came to her.

Oromë smiles at her, caressing her face in fondness. “ _Long have I missed you my daughter. It was with great reluctance I gave into Eru’s wishes and allowed you to grow in the future.”_

She shakes her head, and asks, “ _I don’t understand.”_

Sighing as he watches her, he tells her,  _“You are the last hope of Middle Earth. As you know, there is to come the Fellowship.  But what you don’t know is that we made a mistake. The Valar wanted to remove the elves from the hardship of Middle Earth and have them live in a realm that was more open to their gentle ways. “_

He looks away, with pain in his eyes, “ _But we had no knowledge of what was to come. Men became greedy, and the races disappeared from the face of Middle Earth. They were poisoned by the changes that men brought. But this is not the fault of Man, but of us, the Valar. By removing the grace of elves from here, Middle Earth was unbalanced. “_

He then looks at her. “ _When you were born, Eru, or as the elves call him, Ilúvatar, came to me and told me of the mistake we had made, and asked if I will be willing to do what it took to solve it. He explained that you are the one who would befriend the races, and be the one to make our realm what it was meant to be.”_

His eyes grow teary, as he remembers the pain of letting her go,  _“I did as he wished, but only because he promised to make sure you were not alone. He gave you into the keeping of a couple in that far off time. The female knew what and who you were, but the male, who you called father, thought you were his. It was painful to have to watch you, and not be able to be there as we normally are for our children. You see, for the Valar, children are rare. So rare, that you are my only child. We treasure our children, and to have to watch you grow so far from me was extremely painful. Even more to see the pain you had experienced. It was not until later I saw the strength you gained, but when that…Vampire had left you in the forest, well it took Eru himself to prevent me from coming.”_

Shaking her head, as she is being told that everything she suffered had been done at the hand of another, she backs away.

Oromë reaches out to her,  _“My sweet, sweet Nielíqui, Eru himself wept as he saw your pain. But you learned what was needed, and he sent you a steed to help you. He would have rather send one of the ones that would become your family, but how painful would it have been to shove Legolas or Beriothien into your world?”_

Staring at him, Bella finally thinks on what he is asking her. Her shoulder fell as she whispers,  _“Very. That world would be too painful to them.”_

With that he brings her to him, holding her as a father would any daughter.  _“Even when you were brought here, I wanted to retrieve you, and again I was held back. But I understand why. You had to meet your family. Legolas was meant to be your brother. He will be at your side as family should, along with Beriothien and Sidhiel. Their future is by your side, but Legolas will always remain by your side_ _, as his future is much happier with you here. He has suffered from the lack of affection, or rather too much affection from his father.”_

Then her father chuckles.  _“And then there is your guardian, the one named Haldir. I wish you luck with him, my daughter. He will be a handful, but **he is yours**. Your Guardian, your everything. As you had met, the two of you danced the deadly death. He is your other half, and as he is your guardian, you shall be his. He is not used to his emotions, having pushed them aside throughout his life, never believing that he shall ever find the grace of his other half. So allow him some time, but then…” _ He looks into her eyes, and says carefully, “ _You too need that time.”_

Bella searches his face, and finally says to him, “ _So much information. I do not know what to do with it. If it had not been for the memories unlocking in my mind as you speak, I would not believe you. I am not sure what I am supposed to do.”_

He smiles and speaking in the same language.  _“You are to fix my mistake. You are to make the time you grew up in, never happen. You have to be yourself. You will make friends with many, and that will make it so that this future will not come to pass. Your friendship will have the races banding together in a way that the Fellowship will only be an example of.”_

Looking at him as her mind is working to grasp everything that was imparted to her, she finally asks,  _“Am I to rule them? I do not wish to rule anyone. And what am I?”_

Oromë laughs, and cups her face tenderly.  _“No, my daughter. You do not need to rule them. You are the glue that was missing, and the one who will keep the elves in Middle Earth. You, my daughter, are Valar. You will_ _have powers that exceed the elves, and Mithrandir will guide you in the use of some of these, as well as Galadriel and Celebron. Once Sauron is defeated, you will find that you can have a home anywhere, but home will be a place that Eru has prepared for you and your companions. It will be a place that different races can come and settle their differences. The place that you call Rivendell is a reflection of your home. But come, our time in this instant is coming to an end, and many truths are yet to be told.”_

She nods, and then she finds herself back in the throne room.

When she pulls herself from the arms of her father, he rests his hands on her, and tells the rest, “ _I wish to introduce you to my daughter, Nielíqui. On her shoulders rests a heavy burden, one that Eru himself has asked of me and her. She is to correct a mistake that we, the Valar, have made. The disappearance of the elves is causing an imbalance to happen that would have far reaching effects. Nielíqui knows of what is to come, and is to help to start correcting that imbalance. To assist her, Eru has named Haldir as her guardian, with Beriothien and Sidhiel. Legolas, you have claimed her as kin, and both Eru and I agree. You are her brother, and your father will accept this. Why should he not, having the daughter of the Valar to name as kin? There will be others who will become family to Nielíqui.”_

Then his gaze turns dark.  _“You will need to be on guard. Sauron himself knows who she is, and his minions will try to take her, to have her work for him. As you all know, there are ways for him to work to accomplish this. Are the orcs not descended from elves?”_ Looking at them all, he turns his gaze on Legolas and Haldir. _“You are the two who will be closest to her. I charge you with her safety. Especially you, Haldir. You are named her Guardian. You, and now Nielíqui, know what you are to each other, and I expect you to treat her well.”_

He sighs, feeling the weight of this world where he has only been granted brief times due to the sacrifice he made in allowing her to be raised far from him.  _“I have left this realm, but by the grace of Eru, I am allowed to visit for brief times.”_  He turns his daughter to her, and cupping her face, tells her softly in her language, “ _I am sorry, my Bella. But I shall return when Eru allows me to. Do you forgive me in the mistakes you are correcting?”_

She smiles at him, and knowing he had done as he had thought right, forgives him. The light that glows from her makes the others gasp. He hugs her to him, kisses her forehead, bestowing his legacy on her, and then he disappears.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/download.jpg)

Legolas is the first to her side, smiling,  _“I am glad to be able to claim you as Sister.”_

She laughs, and begs,  _“Please call me Bella. I thought Beriothien had a mouthful for a name.”_

Galadriel looks upon her Marchwarden, then smiles. “ _Haldir, I release you from your duties, and hope you shall find happiness in your new role.”_

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/tumblr_mgqkk8uJsa1re3c2eo1_250.gif)

He bows to her, then looks upon his soulmate, his other half. He had never thought to find her, and in fact felt as if there was something missing in the very air. He had hoped that when he would go to the West, he would encounter his soulmate. Instead, he finds that she had been gone from the realm, and when he had woken with his body singing to him, is when she had appeared.

He had been startled by the fact that she is here, and had been the one that the very forests had called upon him to come to. To find himself dancing the Death Dance with her had shocked him also. But he had not denied her, and ran along the forest tops to make sure she is safe. When she had fallen from the saddle, he still had no idea how he got to her in time. He had rode on her horse, and brought her to his home, and her guard had helped him with changing her clothing and healing her.

With all this in mind, he comes forward, and catching her eyes, ones that remind him of the sun, he bows before her. In halting sentences, he tells her in her preferred language,  _“I am honored to finally meet, you, my Lady. I am also honored to be your Guardian, though I doubt that you truly need one, having danced with you already.”_  He takes her hand, and kisses it, looking boldly into her eyes.

He may not have anticipated ever meeting her, but now that she is here, he will make her his. ’Twas only fair, since he is now hers.

* * *

**Final count:  2,342 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LoTR-Signature.gif)


	5. Lift Up Your Eyes

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/5-LOTR.jpg)

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

**Pre Edit Count –   3,303 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Mercy_ by Dave Mathews Band.

* * *

_Previously:_

_With all this in mind, he comes forward, and catching her eyes, ones that remind him of the sun, he bows before her. In halting sentences, he tells her in her preferred language, “I am honored to finally meet, you, my Lady. I am also honored to be your Guardian, though I doubt that you truly need one, having danced with you already.” He takes her hand, and kisses it, looking boldly into her eyes._

_He may not have anticipated ever meeting her, but now that she is here, he will make her his. ‘Twas only fair, since he is now hers._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1d5739d0a8dbeef50e281c65ebd3dc93.jpg)

A few days later, Bella stands on the ledge of a platform, one she had found Haldir claims as his. He had made it clear that it was now hers, and Legolas had backed him. But she had thought it was funny that since then Legolas has made it clear, that although the silver haired elf is her other half, he is to treat her better than a princess, since she is _his_ sister.

Evidently there was some process involved when elves met their other halves. But, the fact that they did this Dance of Death thing, is a huge deal. She has a lot of information in her head, but has no idea about that. It is some elven thing, not a Valar thing, and as she often finds, the two are not the same.

Beriothien thinks it is hilarious, and teases her often on it. Sidhiel has become more of a servant, saying she needs one, and since Bella can’t seem to get anything, she finally acceded. But Legolas is the one who is the happiest about everything.

She finally cornered him this morning, and he told her about his father. Her eyes widened when she realized yet again, the Hobbit is real. She sighed, and then tells Legolas, _“You will need to get over your dwarf thing. I am not sure when, but I will be leaving to visit the Lonely Mountain.”_

He stopped and thought for a little bit. He finally gave a look of resolution as he told her, _“I suspect that this is part of the whole fix the imbalance issue.”_

She nods, _“Galadriel tells me that Mithrandir is coming, and then I guess we will go over the information I have. She is also calling for some elves from different areas to come and transcribe the contents of my iPad. She is purposely picking those that have no knowledge of my language and can draw the words.”_

Legolas agreed, _“That is the best way, it will make sure we won’t give Sauron a chance to learn what is in your head. I can’t read your language.”_

They had talked some more, a rare time that Haldir had not been there, and Legolas told her a little more about the phenomenon of Elven Halfs. As he explained, they are considered betrothed, and no one will ever try to get between the two of them. Legolas also informed her that it was a good thing that Haldir had been named her Guardian, as she is expected to travel, and the March Warden does not often travel beyond the realm.

That leads to now, with her waiting. She is not completely alone, but as alone as she can be nowadays. Her father’s kiss had apparently allowed her powers to flow, and Galadriel had been shocked at how easy Bella grasped her lessons. In fact, she had learned everything, and even with her ring, Galadriel couldn’t match Bella. But the lessons had been used to strengthen the wards around Lórien, making sure that the lands would be safe, since they will be staying longer than the race had thought.

Word had gone out and that is where Haldir had been this morning, sending the newest messengers to the far north, where some elves were rumored to be. The swift action of the elves had amazed Bella, and Beriothien had laughed telling her that they always act quickly when new threats or anything happen. What did she expect?

When Haldir had returned, he had, as always, come to her and greeted her first. He would stay there often until she acknowledged him. And he had started to bring her little things. Today it was some beautiful flowers, not in a vase as most would, but in a planter that was just as beautiful. He told her he had made it last night and thought that she would enjoy some beauty around her.

She had blushed and Ber, as she had finally nicknamed him, saying his name was too long to be able to say in an emergency, had teased her.

But Haldir had watched, as he always seemed to do. As he is doing now from the doorway.

_“I can see you, you know.”_

His voice comes back, _“But can you feel me?”_

She is still staring out into the forest, _“Your eyes on me, yes.”_

Sighing, he heads farther into the room, coming to rest right behind her, and she gets goose bumps. He comments to her softly, “ _I feel you everywhere. I know where you are at all times. And strangely enough, it soothes me. I only wish the same for you. I wish for you to know how it feels knowing where I am.”_ He then chuckles, _“I can see by your arms I affect you, at least there is that.”_

She finally turns and immediately steps back from him as he is _right_ there. He takes that step with her, and his arms come up and rest on either side of her on the rails. He stares at her, awe in his very gaze, and murmurs, “ _Fair maiden of mine. Why do you back away from me? I will never harm you, nor will I allow others to harm you. Tell me what you fear and I will slay it for you. Tell me you wish for the very stars, and I will endeavor to bring them to you. Tell me anything, so I can treasure the words that your mouth utters to me. I am yours.”_ He watches her facial expressions, wanting to learn all he can of her.

Bella’s breath catches in her throat, at his words, but Edward flashes in his place and his similar expressions. A tear falls from her eye as she realizes that while he does affect her, at one time so did Edward.

Haldir reaches up and catches the tear drop, his own eyes sad at the sign of her pain. _“I only wish to cause you happiness, Nielíqui. This tear…is not one of happiness, I can feel the sorrow in it. Will you not talk with me, tell me what is so troubling for you to shed it?_ ” His eyes turn from the tear on his fingertip, and locks with hers.

Her hand goes to her mouth to stifle the noise coming from her, and she swallows hard. Haldir waits patiently, and when she speaks, he listens, “ _I am not able to speak of that wound. For it is one, I have felt for many years as a hole in me. But he made promises to me, which he broke, as well as me in a forest when he left me there. There is much about you that reminds me of him…”_ She trails off, unable to speak more of it.

Thinking over what she says, he moves closer, cupping her face as he tells her, _“I cannot leave you, my Lady. I have been named your Guardian and Ilúvatar himself has joined our two souls as one. To leave you, would only damage your subconscious, and it will harm us both. To not acknowledge you as my other half, would wound us both, and deny us happiness. I cannot allow another man to have what is mine, only because they are not yours. They may leave you, and I cannot have you suffer again. So I will work, harder than anything I ever have done, to have you trust me, to become one with me.”_ With that, he trails his hands down her cheek to her arm and then her hand, raising it up and placing a kiss on her hand, he tells her softly in her language, _“_ I will be here if you should need me _.”_   With this last statement hanging in the air, he steps back and somehow fades into the shadows of the room.

Bella searches for him, and finds him under the light of the moon, which reflects off in his eyes. She stares at him, completely surprised by his actions. This being the most he has spoken to her of them.

Before she could react, a call from outside has her turning on the edge and looking down at Legolas who is smiling at her, _“Bella! Mithrandir is here! Come, he wishes to meet you.”_

She nods, and as she leaves the room, her shadows fall in place around her, with Haldir as always by her side.

* * *

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/1537711_622107674491508_869745638_o.jpg)

Gandalf is standing, speaking quietly with Galadriel, and turns when he feels a presence enter the room. His grey eyes widen as he takes in the Valar in front of him. He bows, telling her, _“I am pleased to meet you, Lady Nielíqui. I have been told you bring us words of council. Lord Elrond is here, and will be meeting with us shortly.”_

Bella smiles at him, happy to be in the presence of one of her favorite characters from the books. She tells him, _“I am most pleased to meet you! Your tale has been one of my favorites, and I look forward to talking with you.”_

The Grey Wizard cannot help but smile in her presence. His eyes bore into the elf beside her and see not only who he is, but what he is to the Lady. He also notices one of the elves he has kept an eye on, standing at her other side, and two other elves behind her that are obviously guarding her back. He nods at the placement, as well as the bonds he is seeing between the people in the group.

Before he can say anything, a voice intrudes upon them, _“_ Gandalf the Grey! I see I have come at the right moment. _”_

Bella laughs, and her musical laughter brings all attention to her as she speaks, _“_ But a wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he is supposed to. _”_

Gandalf blinks, an odd feeling of déjà vu overcoming him. But the rest of the group is laughing. Lord Elrond comments, _“That is something I can see this old Wizard saying.”_

Bella blushes, and it is evident that she realized she had said something she was not supposed to, but before she could get too embarrassed, Lord Elrond comes forward, and greets her, _“This can only be Lady Nielíqui, the one my messenger spoke of who has come forth to correct the great imbalance.”_

Legolas is smiling as he steps forward, _“Lord Elrond, long has my father spoke of you and the valor you have. I am Legolas, brother of Lady Nielíqui. On the other side is Lord Haldir, the Guardian of the Lady, and her Lady’s grace.”_

Elrond looks at the two and softly says, _“You are our Estel, and he is your fëa. Together you are the ones who will help us bring about the reconciliation of Middle Earth.”_

Bella’s mind translates the words as she is their Hope and Haldir her Spirit. She glances at him, and as always, finds his eyes locked on hers, then he is once again looking around them, watching for anyone who may harm her.

Elrond watches them, and seeing the wound on her soul, hurts for them. Haldir has decided that he accepts the signs, and she cannot. So the both of them hurt.

He clears his throat and gently states, _“Mayhap we shall meet and allow what needs to be said, spoken?”_

Galadriel nods, her own eyes seeing the two and the pain they have. She doesn’t wish to interfere, since working this out will allow them to gain much trust in the other. But to witness their pain is one that she doesn’t wish for any other.

She soon leads them to a private flet up at the top of their talan. They all seat themselves, with the two who have deemed themselves Bella’s dae, guarding them from others overhearing their words.

When they settle in their places, Bella looks over her shoulder at Haldir, frowning when he stands there, while Legolas and the rest are seated.

Gandalf watches and offers her the knowledge, _“As your Guardian, he stands to be able to defend you easier. He places himself as a shield to make sure there is no harm to come to you.”_

Bella sighs, and leaning forward, rubs her forehead. When the silence stretches too long, she looks up, seeing everyone staring at her. She smiles hesitantly, but before anything else is said, Haldir’s hand comes down on her shoulder and the sense of calm that comes with it is an acute relief.

She then remembers the iPad, but to her relief, it appears over her shoulder with the comment, _“I had taken the liberty, my Lady. I did as you had shown Legolas, and made sure it is…Charged?”_

She looks back at him and nods. He nods, then his eyes go back to the table.

Gandalf and Elrond lean forward to observe the strange looking tablet in her hands, and when she opens it up, and turning it on, a slight _“Oh!”_ comes from them.

Reassuring them with a smile, Bella proceeds to tell her tale. _“From what I gather from my father’s words, The Valar, in offering the elves a place outside of Middle Earth led to the world I had thought it was my birthplace. And it is one where you are described in a tale told in a book to the rest of us. There are people who might be Hobbits, but mostly, it is a world of Men. The world was dying in my time. The air was dead, nothing like it is here, alive. There are very few places in my world that are not corrupted by man.”_

She sighs, her mind full of those memories. “ _I was sent to the world from what I can tell by the edict of Eru. Well, it was a choice by my father, to correct the imbalance he caused by following the Valar’s offer to the Elves. You believe the Age of Man is to come, and the Age of the Elves will soon come to an end. Instead, neither is true. There are no ages. Elves are needed to balance the Middle Realm, for without your active presence in the world, the other races are gone.”_

The others stare at her, taking in her words. Finally Gandalf asks, _“What would your presence in that time offer?”_

She looks up at them, _“The future to you. I know about the tale of the Hobbit, of Bilbo Baggins. I know of how he accomplished some of his tricks, though much is to be lauded about that Hobbit. His nephew, Frodo is made of the same stuff, and will have a burden placed upon him that will change him. Sauron is active. He has been quiet, subverting members of your trusted council. These that are here are spoken of in my tales. The tale I know is one of suffering, tears, and triumph. But it is before the tale, and after the tale that concerns me. There will come a Fellowship, of man, dwarf, Hobbit and Elf. This company will work together and through their loyalty and love for each other, conquer insurmountable odds. But it is the end of Middle Earth.”_

Taking a deep breath she concludes, _“This fellowship should have started a time of peace and harmony between the races. Instead, the Elves, by thinking their time of stewardship is over, leave the shores of Middle Earth and disappear. The dwarves are either all killed, or die out. And as I said the Hobbits, well there may be some of their descendants on Earth, but so few, that it is thought to be a birth defect that causes them to be short in stature. There are no Ents, they are forgotten until this tale brought them back to the minds of men. There are no other wondrous species other than man and base animals. This tale of your trials is highly lauded, but thought to be taken from other tales of Man.”_

Hearing this, Elrond frowns and asks, _“But why you, and why would it be so important to find out the future?”_

Closing her eyes, she goes back into her past and recounts  _“I went to a place of higher learning and found that the tale of the Lord of the Rings came easy to me. The languages that had been thought of by a man, have not been spoken before his tale. He started with the Hobbit, and I have read through that. It had been told as a children’s tale. But the tale would not leave his mind. He sat down and after a long many years, told the Lord of the Rings tale, and others that made his world richer in detail. I studied his world, I had specialized in this world.”_

Gandalf blinks and asks, _“I am not trying to be insulting, but are you not too young to be studying to that degree?”_

Bella sighs and she swallows. _“I am, but there were painful happenstances in my past that encouraged me to study and not to allow myself to be distracted as others my age are.”_ She closes her eyes as the pain of the separation from humans runs over her, and she does not realize that Haldir had stepped closer to her, and by resting his hand on her shoulder, tries to give her his strength to continue.

Opening her eyes, and not noticing Haldir stepping back again, she tells them, _“On this tablet, these stories along with my own notes and thoughts are laid out. To be frank, if Sauron was to get his hands on this, it will change the fate of this realm. But from what I gather, I am to be a guide for the time ahead, and for afterwards. To be frank, I have no idea what to do.”_

Elrond places his hands carefully on the table as he thinks. _“You are tasked with exactly what, Lady-“_

She interrupts him, _“Bella. Please call me Bella. The other is a mouthful.”_

He smiles, as he continues, _“Bella? Mayhap this will help us.”_

She thinks, and then tells him, _“To correct the imbalance and to correct my father’s mistake and the mistake of the Valar. To help the Fellowship become an example, not a one off happenstance, a memory of the war.”_

Elrond then looks to the others, and when he meets the eyes of the Wizard and the Lady of Lórien, he tells her, _“Then if you say we are to be trusted, tell us what you can.”_

And with that statement, Bella looks down, then opens the app to her Kindle version of the book, and starts to tell the tale of the Lord of The Ring, hoping that this is not a mistake.

* * *

**Final count:  3,313 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/LoTR-Signature.gif) 


	6. Beautiful Mind

 

**Disclosure:  Twilight and Lord of the Rings are owned by their respective writers and holders to the rights.  I own nothing.  Perhaps if I did, this would have been what happened, but since I don’t hold a candle to Tolkien, yeah.  This is my own humble try.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   2,084 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All of Me_ by John Legend.

* * *

_Previously:_

_And with that statement, Bella looks down, then opens the app to her Kindle version of the book, and starts to tell the tale of the Lord of the Ring, hoping that this is not a mistake._

_Now:_

* * *

In the flet that was now Haldir’s and hers, there is no calm to be found. Restlessly stirring in her bed, Bella slightly starts sweating as she twists and turns in the sheets under the worried gaze of her brother and other half. It has been awhile since she has fully rested and the two are growing more concerned as each day passes and sleep eludes her, not allowing her the rest she desperately needs.

Unknown to them, she is being removed from the recurring nightmare of that day that shattered her, and she finds herself standing with her father and another man, who glows too brightly to actually be seen. Bella looks down and sees herself in a filmy gown which is slightly shining.

 

The tall man bows his head to her. _“Welcome, Bella.”_ The light he is enveloped dims to the point that she can see that he has short curly blond hair and kind blue eyes that are gazing upon her. While his strong face would have many women swooning after him, in her mind comes Haldir.

She bows her head to him and hugs her father. She relaxes in her father’s arms, feeling engulfed by his love for her and a sense of complete safety. His kiss on the top of the head makes her smile, wishing that this man who sacrificed everything to make his wrongs right could be a permanent fixture in her life.  She might be the one working towards it, but knowing how much he suffers and has suffered not being able to be in her life has her wishing for them to be able to meet more often and just talk.

Backing away from her, Oromë takes her face in his hands, staring down at the woman his daughter has grown into.  _“My dear, Eru wished to meet you. He has some information for you, thinking it may help you.”_ He notes the dark eyes and other signs of her not sleeping and glances at Eru, hoping he can help her.

Turning towards Eru, Bella notes that he is dressed as though he is a man coming from her time. It is his smile that makes him even kinder to her, as he nods to her.  _“My dear Nieliqui, I have two more people coming. They are both entrusted to help you with your task.”_ Looking her over, his heart breaks for this slight woman.  No matter what he gives her to help, there is nothing that will make this any easier. She is the one being to face everyone which makes him work even harder to give her all the benefits that she can possibly have.

Chuckling, Bella asks, _“Is this a test?”_ Does he want her to guess?  There were so many people he could have come help her.  Literally, all history is open to this man in front of her.

The kind man just smiles at her.  He is amused with her comment, guessing what she is thinking _. “No. You are aware of the Dwarven King Thorin Oakenshield?”_ His voice is deep but very kind as he speaks with her.  He is also hoping that she is willing to give these two a second chance. They have earned it with their hard work, but now it is up to them and Bella.

She sadly nods, her mind thinking over the _Hobbit_ , how Bella hated its ending. While Thorin did everything to make up for his mistakes, it seemed nothing mattered since his bloodline died that day.

Eru informs her, _“He died to protect this world, as well as repenting for his mistakes. Because this was heartfelt and he is needed in this world, I stepped in the last possible second. I gave him a chance and sent him to your time. He needed to know what his decisions have done, and the consequences of falling prey to his weaknesses.”_ Eru looks down, thinking about all Thorin had seen and done in his time in her world.

The man sighs, and waving his hand, he conjures seating for them. Only after making sure she is sitting, he seats himself while her father drifts to stand behind Bella with his hands on her shoulders.  _“He needed to learn this, and I foresee without him, you will have had a much harder time than needed to be. You already have a full plate of trouble, and for you to succeed, you required him. So I made it possible.”_   He looks up at her.  _“I may have given you a hard task, but I am trying to make sure you have all the tools to succeed.”_ He hates more than everything what her being here will bring. But, the alternative was that world she had been living in.

Taking in the information, Bella catalogs it.  But then she swallows, and asks, _“Haldir?”_

Eru chuckles and explains to Bella, _“He has been waiting for you for so long, my dear.  Edward was a mistake. And never meant for you, but your smell was sweet and compelling.”_   He shakes his head.  _“Did you know that Thorin has spent most of his time in your era looking for you?  He has no idea what or who he was looking for, but I tried to help you out. But the man is pure trouble. He ended up becoming a spy.”_ He marvels at the idiocy of the dwarven king, but in a way it made sense.  He needed to find Bella, and the way he went about it gave him access to all the resources necessary for his quest, and if Thorin had known more he would have been by her side.

Remembering everything that happened in Bella’s short lifespan in that time, Eru looks up at her full of sadness in his gaze. Then he rubs a hand over his face.  “ _I tried to fix everything and even thought of sending Haldir to you if you hadn’t come out of the depression. My poor Nieliqui, I am so sorry. But allow me to aid your company. It will take a quick trip for you to retrieve Thorin. I cannot tell you if he will remember who he was or if he may think he is another_ _.  But he will be one of your companions.”_ He watches her try to understand what is being offered to her.

He informs her of the other, _“The other companion will reach you first and will be the signal that all is about to begin. I won’t tell you more than the fact that he was the so-called evil side in the Hobbit. I will inform you that he too visited the future. He learned more than even I expected from him, but it has made him self-aware in a way that shocked me with his requests. I granted them, and only hope that you too will understand what he is saying.”_ He cannot help but chuckle with how the mighty have fallen. All on his own, without any help from Eru, he has come to the best solution.

Then Eru looks at her father, judging if he thinks it will help her to learn this.  Once he gets the nod, Eru tells her, _“All of you that I have touched, including Haldir, will be different. It is unavoidable. While you can die, it will take more than reasonable means to accomplish this task. Even time will ignore you for the most part.”_ He watches her and feels for her. But since this task won’t be for one day or even the events he knows of, for now, they will need her skills. And like others who had come to help, those that join her company for the purpose of only helping her, will be rewarded.

Thinking of all that will happen with this blessing, he smiles gently at her, _“Daughter, this will be a blessing to you since for the Valar time ignores you for the most part. But, the others would have been taken from you far too soon. I give this gift freely, as I have already given you a task for the ages to bear already.”_ Eru stands up, waving her to stay seated as he straightens his pants.

Once done, Eru looks to her smiling, then gently steps to her. _“Would you allow one more gift from me?”_ He will not force this upon her, but he feels guilty for the pain she suffers from. In addition, it had been something that Oromë had begged for, telling Eru of the suffering and the sleepless nights she has because of the mistake that came from her past. His Huntsman is a proud man. But for his daughter, he will beg on his knees for anything to help her.

She looks up to him and lifts an eyebrow in question.  Eru chuckles as he looks towards her father. _“I can see you in her so much.”_ The tone was teasing and familiar for the two of them.

Oromë chuckles but watches eagerly for the moment that she will not be hurting. No father wants their child hurting as she has been since the Cold One left her in that forest.

Turning back to her, Eru reaches out and bringing her closer to him, tells her. “ _This will help you with your pain caused by the Cold One. He no longer belongs in your heart daughter. I wish to heal you of the pain, since it is caused from what and who you are. If you had been human, the pain would have been less. Will you allow me this, to fix my own mistake?”_   No Valar would typically fall in love with any but their soulmates. Somehow this vampire managed the impossible and had their daughter fall in love with her. Since the Valar were not built as humans to fall in and out of love, it has caused much pain to the woman before him.

Looking into his eyes, Bella asks, “ _What else will it do? Will it make it where Haldir is suddenly more important than anything?”_ She has read enough tales since Edward left her to make her weary of them. Bella likes the pace that she and Haldir have been taking. She might even want it a tad faster, since it doesn’t feel fair to have him suffer for her pain, but she doesn’t want him suddenly be the end all for her.

A smile crosses his face, as Eru gently advises, “ _No, my dear. It is not like those books of your days gone by. My gift will allow you to no longer be in pain every day. It will ultimately help with your nightmares, allowing you more rest, and also give you information that you will need, such as  where to find Thorin as well as some others for your group. The fellowship may or may not be necessary by the time you are done. But this group will be as diversified as the one that formed it.”_ He is interested to see where she will lead Middle Earth with the information she has. Will she build the fellowship, or would she not? Either way, he is confident that she will succeed in her tasks.

Thinking about what he is saying, as well as being encouraged by her father telling her softly that this is only to help not hinder, Bella finally sighs, then nods. She does not need the distractions that the nightmares can cause by frightening any members of her group when they sleep at night, for she knows that her screams would be dangerous out of the safety of Lothlórien.

Eru looks down at her, and marvels at the daughter that will save them all.  He also wonders how she will take all the information. There is much he hopes to accomplish. And with that, he gifts her, in the form of a kiss, all he promised and a little bit of his grace to help her.

* * *

Outside of the world of dreams, a worried Guardian and brother await for her to come out of her night dreams. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and Bella is sitting straight up. Both are on each side of her, trying to see if there is anything they can do to help her. They had been here when her terrors had started then suddenly they stopped as she slightly glowed.

The relief they feel that the nightly torture of her mind is over hopefully for the night is short.  They look at each other in amusement and shock as she begins cursing in both the language of Middle Earth and another that they figure is from her own time. So far the words are very imaginative since both Haldir and Legolas had been attempting to learn more of her time and words. Some of the curses have them saying them in their mind to remember at a later time.

This continues for a few minutes until the names Smaug and Thorin come from her mouth, which has the two look at her with more interest. Legolas is remembering his meeting with both, and Haldir recalls the stories of the two. Both were powerful in their own right.  Why was Bella saying their names while cussing up a storm?

It takes more time, but eventually when she calms down, Legolas asks her with amusement, “ _What is it?”_  While his father might not be happy with the cussing, Legolas loves that his sister has no airs nor does she act in any way different from when he met her on the journey here.

Looking up at him, she growls out, “ _Nothing more than gifts to help me. Though I am not sure what Eru calls gifts, the rest of us would even consider it as such. For instance, did you know that Smaug is not dead?”_   She can see so much more issues which will arise from this situation in spite of any help that may come from that wyrm. The tales about him are clear about how quick he was to anger, as well as how destructive he was.

The two look at each other then back at her. “ _I assure you, milady I was there. He is dead.”_  Legolas had made the trip later to look at his body in the water. It had not been pretty, but per his father’s request, he had done it to lay to rest the worry of him coming back. To find out that Bella is saying he is coming back is nothing either elf want to even consider.

Bella shakes her head again as she explains.  “ _Eru decided to meddle even more. He yanked Thorin out of his body when he was dying, he also gave Smaug an additional chance and sent him further along time even than my own experience. When both agreed to his question, Eru gave them another chance. We will need to go to where Thorin will appear, but first, we need you to train me and wait for Smaug to come here. Furthermore, there will be other people_ _coming from my past to join us sometime in the future.”_ That had bugged her, but the information she received is that this is a choice yet to be made at a later time. Though both Eru and her father believe that these beings will come for her. He believes her to be a sister to him, as well as his brother. But there might even be a chance that they won’t arrive.

The two look at each other, wondering what had happened in her meeting. But they will respect her privacy and nod. Haldir respectfully asks, “ _When do we need to be ready to journey?”_  His mind is already busy with seeing what supplies they might need, as well as what additional training she may require. She is quick to pick up lessons, which is good with all the lessons that have been passed to her.

She sighs. “ _One of the people needs to arrive here. From what I can see it should be Smaug, but what he looks like is blurred to me.  I have been promised that he will be humanoid.”_   Bella frowns, wondering what exactly had Eru chuckling as he had walked away from his blessing.

* * *

The days that pass from that night are quieter, which Haldir is pleased about. He hated watching Bella in pain even in her sleep. It is already bad with her not accepting him completely as he wishes. The pain he feels he hides from her, because Haldir is aware of her heartbreak from Legolas, who told him all he knows of her and of what the issue may be.

In addition, he has had a visit of his own from her father. Seems that Eru had thought he should know what Bella had suffered from in order to understand her pain now. He was taught that the Valar are made to love only one being that is not their family. Somehow, the Cold One had interfered, so she was feeling something out of the realm of the elves to fully understand. She had always been meant for Haldir, the fates themselves had declared that. The upstart had derailed that plan and it was only her strength that had allowed her to move forward. Even her meeting him had only helped some. Her soul knows him, but it was confused since it thought there was another mate.

All he could say is that if he had the Cold One in front of him, Haldir would certainly make sure he paid for the pain his words had caused. His actions were bad enough, but what Haldir could not fathom is why he would leave Bella out in the woods by herself. It had been enough to make the Elf warrior hurt for his Bella. To know that on top of that, somehow, her soul thought that that selfish cold one was her other half? The only one for her to love?

There was nothing he wouldn’t do to get revenge for her suffering at his callous hands.

Then there was the fact that her world is so different from the one they lived in now.  He thoroughly understood her terms of the air being stale. It lacked color, substance to it. There was something vitally missing from it. It felt as if it was tired and worn out from living.

And the smells! They were not of the living; they were of the dead machines inhabiting that world. The stench of the machines overrode the natural smells even in the areas that were called never touched by man.

He had been horrified, but Eru had told him, that this is because they left. Elves, working with the Dwarrow and Men would make sure that this never happened. That there is nothing wrong with progress, but once you strip the world of the wonders, then there was nothing to make anyone think of magic. The Dwarrows with their machines were living beasts of the land. It didn’t tear up the ground, they used them to help them out in their mines. Humans just didn’t think long enough ahead of time to think of what they are doing as damaging their Earth.  And there were none to help them realize this until it was too late.

When he had woken that morning, he had looked upon his Bella and understood so much more than he did in the past. With that, he had worked harder, yet became more patient with her.  She needed the time, and though she was healed of the worst of the pain, Eru told him he did not want to do, nor could make it all go away. She had, in fact, asked that it wouldn’t be so. Haldir agreed with Bella. She deserved to be healing on her own terms. And, more important, to be sure her feelings for him were real. They both deserved that gift.

So he walks by her side, or slightly behind her if they are in one of the meetings about the information she had brought. He watches, or even trains her himself in weapons. He is there when Galadriel and Gandalf work with her with the powers she has. He is close to her in order to be at her side the second she needs him. Haldir wishes nothing would hurt her, but at the same time, he allows her to live her life. He is there to help, not hinder.

Then there is the item she calls an iPad and how they are all so very careful with it. No one is allowed to learn her language except for him and Legolas. When learning that Eru is sending others that will know it, there is a lot of debate if they should even know the device is here.

Bella is the one, upon finding of the argument, who laughs at them all. _“Do you really think it matters? Every one of them knows this story. It is one of the great ones and one that everyone has read at least once in their life. They may not remember every detail, which is what the iPad gives us. But they know enough to be dangerous in the way you are worried about.”_ Her mind dances with the information that there were plans to make a movie which would only catapult the story to the forefront of everyone’s minds again.

She shakes her head at them all. _“There is nothing that you can do anymore to prevent these people from coming. They are all here at Eru’s insistence.  And I am not one who will willingly tell him no. Are you?”_ She lifts an eyebrow at them and waits for them to come to the same conclusion as her.

That had been the end of that argument.

* * *

Haldir smirks as he watches Legolas teaching her archery. That had been one of the few times he had a smile on his face for everyone to see. He is proud of his mate. She often outstrips the one acknowledged throughout all the elves as one of the best archers. And then she demands more practice making them both better. All of the people who have been teaching her have seemed to get better trying to keep up with her.

And she is slowly healing in other ways. She glows more often, and not just in the way of the Valar. Her skin now is very healthy, along with her body. She has gained muscles on top of the ones she already had. She is much more confident to the point hardly anyone sees her watching her feet. She leaps and jumps along the branches as though she had been doing it for thousands of years with Haldir.

Then there is her damned horse. Haldir shakes his head at the beast often. Like right now, he is feeding behind where they are practicing. Most of them are very close to their horses, but this is taking it to another level.

The master of the horses here has asked if he could have Urúvion cover some of the mares when they go into season. Bella had only laughed and told him that it was up to the horse. If the horse wanted to, then he would.

As elves, they understood the bonds that can come about, but these two are something else. Anything that Bella learns to do on her feet, she seems to instinctively know how to do it on her horse.

She is the premier rider. None can match her on horseback, nor does anyone really want to. Her abilities are enough to put them to shame just by watching her.

Indeed, his One is amazing. And he will be patient to be with her as he wishes. It will all be worth it.

Already, she is warming to him more and more.

* * *

**Final count: 4,107 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

**Author's Note:**

> This one posts slowly. I do every other week on my site, and you guys will trail one-two chapters behind it.


End file.
